Of Strawberries and Chocolate
by Tay-21
Summary: Connor and Abby celebrate their first anniversary together.  Much fluffy, romantic love making ensues.  Please read and review, especially if you liked my story.


**A/N: This started out as a drabble over on the LJ community, Conbykink. I hope you like it, I went for tender and romantic instead of my usual flare. Hehehehehe. **

**As always, please review. I'd really love to know what you think. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Primeval and its characters belong to Impossible Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Of Strawberries and Chocolate**

Connor had given a lot of thought to how they should wrap up the evening of their first anniversary. They had spent the day together, just enjoying the fact that they were alive and married. Connor had made her breakfast in bed. For lunch he had prepared a picnic in the park. When it started raining, they had packed everything up, put the basket and blanket in the car and then danced in the in the rain to they rhythm of falling precipitation. They made love under a tree, secluded from the main path. When they got home, they took a luxurious bath together to clean themselves of all the mud and grass. There had been some mutual pleasuring, and then they had to get ready for dinner. Connor had reservations at a very nice restaurant. They had a peaceful dinner and enjoyed the gourmet food very much. When Abby had mentioned dessert, Connor had said he had dessert for her back at the flat. He quirked an eyebrow suggestively, and smiled back before leaning in to kiss him gently.

The rain still pounded outside, now mixed with the occasional rumble of thunder and flash of lightning. Candles flickered all around their bedroom, no other light in use. Abby lay on their big fluffy bed. Her arms were at her side, exactly where he had instructed her to keep them. He was testing her to see how well she could behave. She was blindfolded, but gently. Tonight was about tenderness, not domination.

He picked up the strawberry and ran it through the chocolate sauce the filled the well of her navel. He traced a line of chocolate up between her breasts, across her throat and finally up to her lips. She licked and then sucked on the fruit sensuously before biting into the luscious red strawberry. Connor followed this up by putting a little more of the hot fudge between her breasts and swirling another plump strawberry through it. He then drew a figure eight with the fruit around each of her breasts before dotting her nipples and the end of her nose with chocolate and feeding her the fruit.

"Spread your legs a little, love." Abby did as she was told and Connor dipped another of the red fruits into the well of chocolate at her belly button. Instead of going back up her body with the fruit, he traced a line right down from her navel to her clit. He circled the little bud, completely coating it in fudge, then he moved farther still and pushed the chilled fruit in and out of her opening.

Abby writhed and moaned at the extremely arousing sensations running through her. Connor laughed quietly above her. He pushed the fruit in and then his hand stilled and pulled away.

"Now now, love, you need to be still otherwise you are going to make our bed all sticky. This only works if you stay still," Connor chided. Abby harrumphed but stayed still.

He straddled her, his cock thick and heavy between them. He carefully kept himself from touching her abdomen as he leaned forward and licked her lips, before kissing her. Her lips parted for him and he deepened his kiss. He pulled away when they were both panting and licked the chocolate from the tip of her nose before planting a light kiss there as well.

"It seems I need to get you cleaned up before we get too carried away with ourselves."

"What'd you have in mind?" Abby asked suggestively. Connor sat back on his knees and admired the view of Abby covered in chocolate sauce, blindfolded and open for his viewing pleasure. He moved back a little then knelt forward and licked at the stripe of chocolate just below her navel. He licked all the way down to her clit where he then started nibbling and sucking. Abby started to squirm and he placed his hands on her hips to keep her still. He moved down to her entrances and ate the strawberry right out of her, his tongue curling around and deep into her. He made sure to lap up all the chocolate before returning to the pulsing bundle of nerves. He gave her long curling licks and he slowly brought her to climax. She reached up to fist her hand into his hair and he chuckled against her, sending pleasant vibrations right to her core. He grabbed her wrists and placed her hands back down on the bed next to her. He then held them in place as he started sucking hard on her clit. She came undone for him as his teeth closed around the little bud once more.

He licked her for several more minutes, his fists locked around her wrists while her body shuddered underneath him. He then moved from her clit back up to her navel. She giggled breathlessly as his tongue dipped in and out of the little hollow as he made the effort to get every last drop of chocolate fudge off of her body. From there he laved a path up to her breasts. He sucked hungrily on the soft tender flesh between her mounds where her had let the hot fudge pool.

His tongue then sought out every inch of the figure eight around her breasts. She could feel his engorged cock poking into her as he showered her with kisses and thick swipes of his tongue. Eventually he found her chocolate covered nipples and the devoured those as well.

She was completely aroused for him again. She tasted herself on him when he brought his lips to hers for another searing kiss.

He took off her blindfold and stared at her beautiful wide blue eyes. "I love you, Abby Temple." He rested his forehead against hers and just breathed her in.

"I love you. Make love to me, Conn." He nodded his agreement wordlessly, completely overcome with emotion. "Keep looking at me. I want you to keep your eyes locked on mine, yeah?"

He nodded again. He brought her hands up and kissed her palms before threading his fingers with hers and planting both their hands next to her head. He stared deep into her eyes as he sank himself to the hilt inside of her.

He leaned forward to kiss her again, but kept his eyes on hers, giving her a moment to get used to him filling her up. They giggled together as their collective vision blurred the other's face making them each appear like a Cyclops to the other. The sensation of their bodies shaking with laughter while they were connected quickly sobered them.

Slowly Connor rolled his hips into her. He stared in wonder at the expression of pleasure that crossed her face. He did it again and got the same glorious expression. Connor adjusted his angle to hit the spot that always drove Abby wild and this time, not only did he have the pleasure of actually seeing the ecstasy ripple across her face, he earned a deep moan of satisfaction from her. He sped up his pace, pounding into the same spot over and over.

Abby cries increased in pitch becoming high and breathy. Connor reached his hand down between them and pressed against her clit, circling the little bud. That was all it took. Her mouth parted fully in a silent scream as she tumbled over the edge. His continued to stroke into her, determined to draw out her pleasure as long as possible. Sweat dripped from him and as he stared into Abby's eyes, her pupils blown wide in pleasure, he felt tears cloud his vision again. She untangled her fingers from his and brought her hand up to cup his cheek.

"Let go, Connor. It's OK, I love you and it's perfect. Join me?"

He nodded and a tear slipped down his cheek and dripped onto Abby, mingling with tears he hadn't noticed she'd shed until that moment. She leaned forward and kissed him, and he lost himself in her completely. His hips bucked erratically and with a final hard, deep thrust he came. He pumped his seed into her with several more surges.

Both of them were drenched in sweat and panting hard. Connor continued to stare into her eyes as they both tried to calm their breathing and come down from their high. He finally closed his eyes and slumped against her, leaning his forehead against hers once again.

"Thank you. That was the best request you've even had for making love. It was…" Words had failed him.

"Intense?" Abby offered.

Connor took a deep breath and then pressed his lips ever so tenderly against hers. "Yeah," he sighed. "Intense." We're going to have to do that more often."

Oh, yeah we are, but next time… I get to be on top."

Connor laughed. "Deal. Hey look, we still have more strawberries."

"Way to a man's stomach and all that, eh?" Abby laughed as his stomach rumbled at that very moment. "How on earth are you hungry? We've eaten all day, Connor."

"Well, we've also got a lot of exercise today too, and that always helps me work up an appetite."

Abby hooked her leg around Connor's and flipped him. "Well, if we're going to keep playing, I think you'll find it's my turn feed you strawberries and chocolate." She licked his sweaty neck to demonstrate her point.

"Happy anniversary, love."

"Happy anniversary," Abby said as she pressed the strawberry to his lips.

Outside the rain continued to pelt down and the thunder continued to roll across the city, completely unnoticed by the young couple exchanging strawberries, chocolate and love in the top floor flat.

**A/N: So? What did you think? Please hit the review button and let me know. Feed my poor muse. It really helps. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
